Running in Guardian shoes
by FuryPossessed
Summary: Sequel to my other fic Camping. What happens to Rose and Dimitri's love life whilst they're in Siberia busily protecting Christian and Lissa from the country and it's dangers? T for later chapters. Possible M's later on, will me marked. ON HIATUS
1. Roza are you not packed yet?

**The long awaited (at least I hope it's long awaited) sequel to _Camping_. Not sure as of yet if this will make perfect sense all the way through. **

**For those who haven't read _Camping_ but it should be pretty self explanatory. _Camping_ happens after Frostbite but the rest of the books never happen. **

**For those who have read _Camping_: Basically this is somewhere between the end of the story and the epilogue I put in. Lissa isn't Queen yet. I'm thinking this takes place not long after_ Camping_ finished. Rose and Eddie are Lissa's guardians (remember Badass Lissa? ;D) and Dimitri is guarding Christian with a Romanian dude called Radu whose surname I don't have yet. **

**This is the story of how Rose and Dimitri try and keep a romantic love life whilst guarding Queen Tatiana's favorite Princess and her boyfriend. **

**Enough waffling. Here it is.**

* * *

"_Roza,_ are you not packed yet?" Dimitri asked in exasperation.

"I can't seem to find my North Pole boots I'm afraid." I said sarcastically. I mean what do you pack when you're going to spend time with the love of your life's family?

"They're not going to bite, Rose. Just throw some stuff in a suitcase, we're running late already." He said pulling a few items of clothes out of my draws. "I suppose I can iron this when we get there." he said looking at a silk blouse Lissa had given to me for Christmas. "Now this, this is definitely coming with us." he held up the sexy nightgown she'd given me as well. It was black silk with red flowers embroidered on the bust. I wasn't getting his fascination with it. It was just a night gown.

"Dimitri, we're visiting your family. Not the strip club."

"Doesn't this have a matching night-robe?"

"Yes." I sighed.

I got that visiting his family put him in a good mood but seriously, I could pack for myself. Honestly the only reason we were going at this particular time was because Tatiana had sent Lissa and Christian off to St. Basil's to teach about Spirit and offensive magic. They were going to be there for two months. Being their guardians we were going as well. The students were on Easter vacation for the next week and then they would go back to school. Lissa and Christian would stay at the academy with their other two guardians, but Dimitri and I were staying with his family.

I decided on a few pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and jumpers and then decided I was packed so I wouldn't spend the next forever trying to choose what to take.

"Seriously Comrade, am I going to need a polar bear fur coat or anything?"

"No. It's about as warm as Montana over there." he rolled his eyes making me pretty sure I'd already asked that question a few times already this morning.

_Rose, were waiting. _

Lissa's message through the bond had me throwing under ware and the last few essentials into the suitcase as well as my uniform. Then we were ready to go.

"Princess Rose has arrived." Christian said dryly noting that my suitcase was bigger than his.

"Well some of us actually have standards when it comes to clothes to wear for work. What do you have? Party hats?" I said perhaps more vehemently then I meant thanks to sucking up some darkness from Lissa yesterday.

He had it easy really. All he was doing was talking to a bunch of people and being a pyromaniac for the time we were there.

Instead of arguing with him I left my case where it was and boarded the plane. I sat in the back and Dimitri joined me resting his hand over mine.

"It's still going to be daylight when we get over there isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Gives me an excuse to go back to sleep." I muttered.

Taking darkness from Lissa always made me tired the day after. I thought it was because I had taken so much over the past couple of years and that it was now having a detrimental affect on me. I hoped it wasn't but even if it was I wouldn't stop taking it from Lissa.

I guess I fell asleep pretty quickly because the next thing I knew we were at St. Basil's and the door was opening. Instantly feeling refreshed I jumped up and was by Lissa's side before she was even out of her seat. Eddie did the same. Christian's guardians, Dimitri and a guy called Radu (a Romanian), stood in front us all and got out the plane first and let Eddie and I bring up the rear.

A guy I assumed was the head master here was waiting for us on the runway. He spoke what I assumed were greetings in Russian and then escorted everyone in side. When Lissa and Christian were happily settled into their room Dimitri and I left them to go and visit his family.

Now I was getting nervous. Not that anyone but Dimitri realised.

The car we were to take was in the guardian's building and was, typically, a Honda Pilot. I was beginning to think all the cars the dhampirs used were Honda's. Maybe they were sponsoring us or something. Either way it was still a pretty boring car.

"How far away is it?" I asked once Dimitri had started the car.

"Not far. Four hours maybe." Not far huh? He turned the radio on and looked for an English channel. Eighties stuff. Seriously was _he_ sponsored by the Beegies or something? It seemed to follow him around. I think I even knew this song.

"Four is a long way." I sighed resting my head back against the rest.

"It's not that bad." he said with a smile as we pulled out the iron gates.

"That song should have been Video Killed the Radio _Player_. _Post_ Berlin Wall would be nice." I joked repeating myself from when we were driving to the Badica house.

He just shook his head and I left the music as it was as all the other stuff had sounded Russian.

When we got to the town it didn't seem like we'd bee in the car for four hours. We kept driving around until we got to the other side of it.

"We'll have to walk from here." Dimitri said suddenly looking down the street before us.

On both sides cars were parked all the way down it on the road making it impassable by car.

"Well the weather isn't too bad I suppose." I said making a show out of looking out the window. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door and was surprised at the heat of the day even though it wasn't long past sunrise.

When we had our cases in hand we walked down the street stopping at a house about half way down. It had a big brown door that was flanked by two large windows and actually looked rather inviting. In my mind I'd still had the idea of a small house that they were all cramped in but this place was three stories and looked pretty nice inside.

Being the kind of guy that he was Dimitri had a key with him and put it in the lock managing to open it silently. He walked in as if he were checking out a building that was full of armed people – silently, stealthily. Guessing he wanted to surprise everyone I copied him and set my luggage down just as quietly as he had and followed him.

As I did I realised that something was baking – bread perhaps. Which meant someone had already been up a while already. We passed what looked like a lounge and went into the biggest domestic kitchen I had ever seen.

There were cupboards along three of the walls and along the fourth was a table that would easily sit ten people. There was a rocking chair in the far corner with some knitting left in it. Stood in front of the large window was a woman who I assumed was Dimitri's mother, Olena.

She was wearing a summery skirt that came down to her knees and a deep red t-shirt which complement her dark brown hair nicely. I knew from pictures that she had the same eyes as Dimitri and the same smile.

I stayed by the door whilst Dimitri crept up behind her. I could feel the excitement buzzing around him and permeating the air. I was pretty sure I'd never seen him so excited. So child like even. A massive grin was plastered to his face.

He leant down so his head was all but resting on her shoulder. "Mom, I told you I'd make that –"

The rest of his sentence was cut short when Olena all but screamed in fright and then threw her arms around Dimitri. I winced just knowing that she had woken the rest of the house hold up. They were now speaking very quickly in Russian. So quickly that I couldn't make one word out from the last.

I was happy to stand there eyeing up the loaf of bread that was sat on the counter top.

"Mom," Dimitri said swapping languages. I tore myself away from the bread and turned my eyes to him. "This is my Rose." he said with a wide smile and pride in both is eyes and his voice.

I stepped forward and shook Olena's hand.

"I'm Olena." She said. "Dimitri's told me so much about you."

"Just the bad stuff I hope." She crinkled her brow. "Err, good. I meant good." Oh nice one Rose. Way to make a good first impression. "He's told me all about you as well. All of you."

"I hope he hasn't scared you too much." She turned back to Dimitri. "I guess you'll want feeding then? There's a loaf over there." she pointed to it. "Make sure you actually leave some for Rose."

"Mom." Dimitri said and I swear he said it embarrassed. I laughed as did Olena.

"The girls will be down soon. I'll have to make a third loaf if I want to feed them all."

"I'll make it if you –"

"You will do no such thing Dimitri Belikov. Now go and eat breakfast with Rose." she said pushing him towards the table.

I laughed again. I wasn't used to anyone pushing Dimitri around but to see someone a whole foot shorter than him do it and with so much ease was pretty hilarious. I took a seat at the table across from Dimitri.

"Butter." He said to me after cutting a few slices. "This is best with butter." He got up only to crash into his mom.

I don't think I'd ever seen him crash in to anything.

"Sit down, Dimitri." she fussed. "Do you think I've forgotten how much bread and butter you get through?" She put the butter on the table. "Have you cut some for Rose yet?"

"Yes, Mom." He said slightly exasperated. To me he whispered, "She's not normally like this, I promise."

"Nah, I like her." I smiled and helped myself to the slice he'd just buttered. "Makes you look all cute and embarrassed."

This time it was Olena's turn to laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone call Dimka cute." She was back to kneading her bread dough by the window. "Tall, intimidating but never –"

The rest of her sentence was cut short by three screaming women who had just rounded the corner into the kitchen. I winced wondering if they'd woken the neighbours. Somehow they were faster than Dimitri and were hugging him before he'd even really stood up. Again they talked really fast in Russian so I just carried on eating the bread. I had time to eat about four slices before they were all calm enough to even think about talking slow enough for their words to not be a blur.

A seven year old rushed into the room and said something followed by Dimitri's name. I guessed this was Paul. His nephew. They spoke in Russian for a moment and then Paul turned to me and asked something.

"This is Rose." he said to everyone. I stood up and came round the table to be introduced to each of them.

"Oh the one Viktoria said you're going to marry?" Paul said.

"Paul." The girl I assumed was Viktoria hissed. "Shut up."

But Dimitri didn't look offended in the slightest. "Yeah. The every one. Rose this is Sonya, Karolina, Viktoria and Paul." He gestured to each of them.

"Hi – wait. M-marry?" I asked looking to Dimitri confusion all over my face.

There was a heavy, pregnant silence in the room until Viktoria spoke up.

"You didn't even ask her yet? Smooth Dimitri. Real smooth."

* * *

**Poor Dimka! lol. Hope you liked it. Just let me know with a review. **

**p.s. Richelle Mead owns all the fantabulous _Vampire Academy_ stuff. Even the rights to Dimitri's heart. ;( **


	2. Marry Me

**Thanks for all the reviews and things guys! You really do make me smile and keep me writing. People have said that they think this is better than _Camping_, are you sure that's not just because you saw Dimitri get pushed around the kitchen by his Mom? ;) **

**Any way this is the next chapter, hope you like it as much as you liked the last! **

* * *

"Well I meant – " He muttered something that I suspected was along the times of 'ah what the hell' and knelt down on one knee pulling a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and the most gorgeous diamond ring looked up at me just begging to be worn.

It was made of silver or white gold that was made into a thin band sat on which was a gorgeous diamond that gently sparkled in the light. I stood there speechless just looking at it.

"Rose will you marry me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Marry, as in, like, a big white dress?" I asked not looking away from the ring still not entirely sure what was going on half convinced I was dreaming. My heart was doing flips and my stomach wasn't holding out much better.

"Yes Rose. As in a big white dress and a church and I do's." coming from anyone else it would have sounded mocking but from him it was wistful and full of sincerity.

I looked up at him. "But –"

"_Roza_." he said.

"What?" I asked still confused. He wanted to marry me? Seriously? Even though I could still be a pain in the ass?

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" The only thing that washed through is usually stoic eyes then was love. A love that would endure anything and everything.

I felt my knees go weak and the butterflies in my stomach felt like they were in a disco. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour. "Yes." I laughed.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." I felt a big stupid grin come over my face but just for once I didn't hide it. I didn't even bother trying.

He slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up so that I was finally able to kiss him. He spun us round and we kissed until he put me down. When he did put me down I didn't let him go so we somehow had to hug his family members at the same time even though they had to go on their tip toes to hug him properly and bend slightly for me. I think I saw too may people's boobs up close but right then I don't think I really cared.

I had thought that with our jobs he'd pass over the whole marriage thing and we'd just live together loving each other the same as any married couple. But then again this was Dimitri Belikov we were talking about. I shouldn't have been surprised that he asked really. He was always doing the unexpected. Normally I found it kind of frustrating since he could do some really annoying things like tease me before making love to me but this time… this time unexpected was…

My phone rang. Lissa. Talk about bad timing. Sighing I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose am I interrupting anything?"

Was she ever? "No." I rolled my eyes and saw Dimitri smiling. God I could lose myself in that smile. Before I could get too lost I said, "What's up?"

"I rang you like five minutes ago but you didn't pick up." had she? I really hadn't noticed. I don't think any of us had. "Anyway the head guardian here is demanding to talk to you. I'll pass you over."

I silently groaned and looked to the sky. Seriously he had to talk to me now? Couldn't it wait a couple of hours? Or even a couple of days?

"Hathaway!" he barked down the phone making me jump. I pulled the phone away from my ear and screwed my face up.

I guessed I was in for some sort of telling off. Having been told off most weeks I was at St. Vladimir's I knew the beginning of a telling off a mile away and this one would probably even rival those of Kirova. My question was _why_ was he telling me off? I mean I hadn't done anything wrong in a while, more over he had no right to tell me off. I wasn't a student anymore. More over I'd never been his student.

"When you get here we're going to lay down some ground rules." His thick Russian accent made it difficult to understand what he was saying but I think he just said ground rules? I wasn't a kid anymore. I didn't need ground rules. "And you'll be here tomorrow, won't you."

"It's my week of actually." I said tersely. "And FYI I don't need ground rules. I know how to behave." I snapped the phone shut a little harder than I was meant to and thought about throwing it but then I remembered I was with Dimitri's family.

* * *

**So did you like it? And isn't Dimitri so cute around his family? Please review. **

**By the way, I don't own _Vampire Academy_, Richelle Mead does. **


	3. Impressions of St Basil's

**Finally able to update. Sorry for the mammoth delay but for the past few days (which had the feeling of years) my laptop has been losing internet connection every 10 minutes. I would smash it to smithereens but that would mean no updates at all, so I have resisted.**

**In this chapter we see another side of Dimitri which I hope you'll like and make the wait all worth it.**

* * *

"Rose." Dimitri said in his exasperated voice. It was an expression I hadn't heard in a while, since the last time we'd trained together at the Academy and I was surprised to find that I'd missed it. "I thought I told you not to talk to people like that. Especially not your superiors."

"Sorry but he was really pissing me off." I ground. "I mean –"

"Rose." he said again this time shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Will you never learn this?"

"Ugh life Zen lessons again." Viktoria said. "Does he bombard you with this all the time?"

"Yeah. I mean what is he, my mentor?" I joked. Everyone else laughed too.

"Well Rose, we'd better be off. Guardian Kirlov doesn't like waiting." Dimitri sighed and looked wistfully around the room and at his family who were now sitting at the table.

"But we only just got here." I complained. We'd done nothing but travel for what felt like three days and now I was faced with the promise of another four hour car journey.

* * *

St. Basils was about what I expected only older and for more impressive that I could ever have imagined. St. Vladimir's took inspiration from it in the lay out and the design for the gothic buildings but this… this was by far more imperial with an ancient majesty that ruled over everything within it's walls.

America was known for making everything big but the Academy over there would look dwarfed if it was stood next to this goliath of a building. Arches stood impossibly high over the doors and windows. Inside the was the familiar war of old and new, fire places and electric lights, heating and cold stone. Gates stood around doors, some locked others open. Every noise echoed up to the vaulted ribbed ceilings where gargoyles looked down on us watching our every move like the CCTV cameras that moved every now and then with an electric buzz.

And this was only the guardian's building.

Back when the Academy was first built Dhampirs and Moroi were in abundance. All the dorms were full and guardians stood in look out towers or cabins as well as walking the grounds. Somehow it was easier to imagine all that happening here than and St. Vladimir's because whispers of the past ghosted around us.

Guardian Kirlov's office was the first proper room we came across with his name written in Russian across it. The door was taller than Dimitri by about two feet and made from thick, solid oak, darkened with age, kept in place only by the two hinges that were riveted in place.

Inside the office was efficiently furnished with a large desk for meetings, a smaller private desk for day to day jobs. Two simple chairs sat in front of it. There were also a couple of sofas sat around a coffee table for more informal conversations. The whole thing was about three times the size of Alberta's office which I had thought was pretty big.

Kirlov himself was a thick set man of fifty with gray hair and eyes that darted around in the familiar Dhampir way. He was bent over a laptop scrutinising the screen. Dimitri cleared his throat making him look up.

Kirlov spoke to Dimitri in Russian. I stood around waiting for their gibberish conversation to be over. Before he even spoke to me I could tell I wasn't going to like him any better in person than I had on the phone. When he finally did turn to me he looked at me with disapproval.

"Rose, this is Guardian Kirlov." Dimitri said, "Guardian Kirlov, Rose."

We briefly shook hands and then he sat back behind his desk.

"Hathaway." He began as if I were a student in here waiting to be disciplined. "I don't want any nonsense from you whilst you're here. No running away with my students or falling in love with them."

"No chance of that happening seeing as we're engaged." I said. "I don't need these rules. I can control myself you know."

"I still do think you've grown up enough –"

"Guardian Kirlov!" Dimitri interrupted, thunder in his eyes. He beat me too it but now that he'd started I wasn't going to stop him. Maybe he'd listen to a former student more than he would me.

I didn't often see Dimitri angry. In fact the last time I'd seen him truly angry was at Victor Dashkov's hearing when he threatened to kill him. Alright that was an exaggeration but still. Seeing him like this reminded me of how truly formidable he was. I mostly saw how gentle and kind he could be and almost forgot about this darker side but it was there. Oh it was there and right now it was as dark as it could get.

"Do not talk to Rose like that." He growled. "She's a better guardian than you could ever hope to be, do not disrespect her."

"I see her attitude has rubbed off on you."

"Come on, Rose. We're out of here." Dimitri turned away from his former teacher and stalked out the room. I followed and only let the grin that was itching to break free spread across my face when the door was closed.

"Would you mind enlightening me as to what is so funny?" Dimitri fumed.

"He looked scared shitless." I laughed.

Dimitri smiled too, the tension finally leaving him. A near by light back lit his hair and he looked like an angel condemned to walk this world for the rest of eternity. He smiled down at me lust filling his eyes. My heart began to flat-line and my breathing all but stopped as he slowly leaned towards me.

"Nobody," he said huskily, "talks to my _Roza_ like that and gets away with it."

He reached out and rested his hand on my cheek. His warmth spread through me making the little anger I had left skip away and was replaced by a dancing joy that overrode everything else. He tilted my head up slightly and then his lips were on mine in what was barely a kiss but held all the fire and passion of the most intimate love making.

When he moved away the fire lingered. I smiled up at him, found his hand and laced our fingers.

"We should go and tell Lissa." Dimitri said. He'd finally stopped calling her Vasilisa a couple of weeks ago when she ranted at him for a little bit about it. She was mostly angry with Tatiana and hadn't meant to take it out on Dimitri but he'd promised to call her Lissa anyway.

"She's going to start planning it already." I groaned. "Seriously what is there to plan. You, me, your family, a church and a date."

"What about your mom?"

"Probably too busy working with the Mazur guy Simona transferred her too."

The evening wind blasted in the door I'd just opened colder than I ever thought possible. I jumped to the side out of its path.

"Are you sure about that polar bear fur coat, Comrade?" I asked ruefully wondering at my chances of survival on the walk to guest housing. I was contemplating what frostbite and hypothermia would feel like.

"Take this." Dimitri said and passed me his duster.

I took it hesitating slightly. Surely he'd freeze in just that sweater? When we stepped outside he didn't seem bothered by the cold though. Maybe he was immune or something. One thing was for sure, I wanted a hot cocoa when we got in.

Guest housing was as tall and grand as the guardians' building. Only bigger. It was prepared to cater for royal visits and banquets for the Moroi who visited as well as their accompanying guardians back in the days when everyone had two guardians each. It was crazy thinking about how few of us there were now compared to how many there were back then now that I was seeing the sheer scale of everything. It made me feel sad. There was a flash of anger directed at the Strigoi too but mostly just sadness. How had such a populous and powerful race dwindled to almost nothing?

Before I could ponder that for too long Dimitri pulled me inside where it was surprisingly warm.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway, your Moroi are in their rooms, would you like and escort?" a pretty Moroi asked from behind the reception desk.

"No thanks." I said.

She smiled and turned back to her book which she had looked pretty absorbed in before she had realised we'd come in.

"Lissa's asleep. Do you think we'll actually be able to get some shut eye now?" I asked stifling a yawn. I hadn't slept on the plane or during either of the car rides. True I was able to function on this little sleep if I had to but there was nothing to keep me occupied so I was fast falling asleep on my feet.

* * *

**So we're seen embarrassed Dimitri and now protective Dimitri and lustful Dimitri. Can this guy get any better? **

**Hoped you liked it and once again sorry for the delay in updating. **

**VA belongs to the wise and wonderful Richelle Mead**


	4. Bullets

**Here's a chapter I just quickly wrote to make up for the delay in updating recently. The plot thickens...**

* * *

There wasn't much sleep to be had that night. It's not what you think. We weren't all over each other or anything though that would have been much more preferable. More like Lissa and Christian were all over each other and I had front row tickets. Again.

I left Dimitri in bed whilst I walked around guest housing and when I got bored of that I went outside even though I was only wearing shorts and a vest top.

Whilst out there I was able to walk around in the sun for the first time in a while. It would be setting soon in a brilliant orange glow. One I hadn't seen since graduation and missed immensely. When I was training with Dimitri we'd spent a lot of time outside, not just running but sparring too. We both missed the sun and relished every opportunity to bathe in its warmth.

Unfortunately my sunbath was cut short by the worst fucking pain in my life. Heat and agony spread through my arm as if they were the last sensations I would ever feel and they wanted to make sure they'd make a lasting impression. I had instantly dropped to the floor which was just as well as another _bullet_ zipped by. The person had silenced their weapon so I couldn't tell immediately where they were.

I didn't even have my stake on me.

Then again they'd shot my staking arm anyway so it's not like I would have caused much damage.

Luckily for me I wasn't too far from the corner of a building so I was able to crawl out of harms way.

Only to be grabbed by someone else. Pain or no I knew I had to get out of the man's grasp or I was dead. In perfect Rose Hathaway style I let him turn me round and then I kneed him in the knackers and then slammed his head against the wall to knock him out. Taking his gun from him I peered round the corner. Another human was making her way across the open lawn and heading to the guest housing.

There was a guardian around there but he didn't know that the intruder – who I could now see was female – had a gun.

"Rose?" a familiar voice said.

I turned round to see my long time friend Meredith looked at me and the unconscious guy in confusion. "Alert everyone. Someone else is heading to guest housing."

She nodded once and used her fancy ear piece to talk to all the campus guardians.

I peaked at the bond to see if Lissa was alright. Let's just say she wouldn't have known there was an attack until a gun was held to her face. I breathed a sigh of relief and then followed Meredith who was dragging the unconscious dude inside. I still had the gun and although I felt like a cheater for being willing to use it I kept it in my hand anyway. There was no harm in being prepared.

Once inside we saw a rush of guardians coming down the stairs to do a sweep of the grounds. I wanted to join them to get some revenge but I was starting to feel slightly faint from the blood loss. For the first time I took a proper look at my arm and was surprised to see how much blood there was all over it.

A couple of other guardians took the dude to the infirmary and Meredith insisted on escorting me to make sure I actually got treatment before interrogating the guy and harming him further. This time however I don't think I would have argued about getting checked out.

The doctor spoke a little English but it was laced with a thick accent making even that impossible to understand. What I did understand was the pain as he took the bullet out and stitched me back up. He wanted me to lie down for a bit but I protested and went to talk to the guy I knocked out.

He was still asleep. Well I'd wait then. There was no way I was going to go back to bed without getting answers.

Dimitri came down a few minutes later and gave me one of his hoodies and my stake with its belt. How could I have forgotten to pick it up earlier? Seeing that I was alright he didn't as questions about the bandage on my arm but I knew he would ask later. Instead he beckoned me to follow him. Curious, I did and without question. It all became clear when we went back to the guardian's building.

They had honest to god cells down here that looked as if they were from medieval times – made from stone, wooden doors and a small peep hole. The guardian stood by the door opened it for us after a short conversation with Dimitri.

Light spilled into the room making the captive wince. I was surprised to see that she was chained to the wall but allowed enough freedom to walk around a little.

"Surely she could strangle us with the chain." I murmured to Dimitri.

"How's the arm?" the woman said in perfect English. Slightly too perfect actually.

"That is the least of your worries." I retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shooting people." she replied with a grin I just wanted to smack off her face. She was blonde with rosy pink lips and pretty blue eyes. She'd actually make a beautiful Strigoi one day.

"Obviously. Why did your Strigoi master tell you to come here?"

She paled slightly at that. Fear flashed through her eyes and she looked away, dropping her gaze to the floor. She wasn't going to give me any answers though. Not just yet.

I silently stepped towards her and grabbed her shirt making her jump. I looked deep into her eyes for a moment with my fiercest look which she shrank away from.

"Why. Are. You. Here." I growled.

In reply she spit in my face. My reflex reaction was to throw her against the wall. She managed to brace herself which was a good thing because with the force of the throw she would have been KO'd if she hit it head first.

A restraining hand rested on my shoulder. Dimitri walked passed me and helped the woman up. He was in scary guardian mode now and all he had to do was look at her. He looked deep into her eyes with a calm expression that was dangerous at the same time. She held his gaze for a wile but then tears came to her eyes. She looked away.

"The Dragomir princess. He wants to kill her."

My heart went cold like a bullet had struck it. I thought this had been over in Spokane. I thought I had stopped this danger. Memories of those days replayed in my mind like a tumbling water fall. For a moment I had the feeling that I was actually there sat on that wooden chair with my arms flex-cuffed behind my back.

"Where is he?" Dimitri asked in what was almost a soothing tome but there was still that underlying danger glinting under the surface.

"I don't know. He gets a guy called Donavon to tell me but I don't know where he is. He always comes looking for me when I'm miles away from home… He promised that if I did this, found the princess, that he wouldn't turn me like he did my family." She sobbed.

Dimitri and I weren't convinced of the last part of her story so we silently left the room.

"We need to get her out of here." I said.

"We'll take them to my house."

"What about your family, Dimitri? Won't they be in danger too?"

He chuckled. He actually chuckled. "I don't like the idea much either but she'll be safe. Grandma Yeva was a guardian for a while; Mom's trained so are Sonya and Karolina. Viktoria's in her final year. Most of the neighbours are trained guardians too. They all have stakes too. Trust me there aren't many places safer than Baia."

"Alright." I said grudgingly. I still hated the idea. I wanted Lissa behind wards and a brick wall and iron gates. I didn't doubt anyone's training or ability but I would still have preferred to have her here in some ways.

* * *

Tears of fear came to Lissa's eyes when I told her what had happened but she understood the need for speed and quickly packed and came to the garage in what I wanted to call record time. She sat in the SUV with Christian to her right and Eddie to her left. I was in the back with Dimitri and Radu was driving in that easy way of his even though we were in the middle of a crisis. Somehow it was comforting. Well, until he insisted on singing along to the radio.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked resting my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I didn't hear his reply because my eyes instantly shut and I was dead to the world for a few precious hours.

* * *

**For those of you wondering who Radu is he's Dimitri's guarding partner a.k.a Chritsian's other guardian and he'll be featuring a little in later chapters.**

**In the next chapter I'm introducing Janine and Abe so that's a family renuntion to look forward too, but remember in this Rose hasn't met him yet so that's going to make it all the more fun. **

**I hope you liked this chapter so let me know what you thought by pressing that little review button. **

**Oh yeah, Richelle Mead owns VA. **


End file.
